Penned By My Soul
by Cookies-and-Ink
Summary: A collection of unsent letters written by Padma Patil from her childhood, her years at Hogwarts and beyond.
1. Dear Parvarti

**AN:** The following collection of letters have been written for the **Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp** with the character **Padma Patil**. The letters are not in chronological order.

**Challenges and Prompts for this letter:**

Prompt #2 - Flowers for **Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp**

Prompt #95 - Lonesome for the **If You Dare Challenge**

* * *

**Sunflowers**

_10__th__ October 1993_

Dear Parvarti,

I miss you.

You're only sitting a table away but it feels like miles.

Michael told me you were dating today, well he didn't exactly tell me. He asked me what type of flowers you would like because Valentine's is coming up. I don't know why it surprised me, I guess I just thought that you'd tell me when you got a boyfriend.

Remember when we were younger and you used to say that when one of us got a boyfriend the other one would act like a brother, like a Dad because we were all we had. I've only got you Pavvie and I want to think you've only got me but we both know that's not true.

Michael is a good person. He'll be a nice first boyfriend or a forever boyfriend, depending on how it goes. He's got a little sister who writes letters to him twice a week and he's sweet. His favourite class is Ancient Runes because he loves languages and wants to one day work in South America helping to translate ancient ruins, artefacts, stuff like that. He's trying to teach himself Portuguese, the Grey Lady is helping him.

I don't even know what your favourite class is.

I told him your favourite flower was a sunflower but now I'm not sure if that's supposed to be mine. Remember when we picked them for Mum when she was in hospital? You used to say they'd make her better, because they were so bright and happy.

I miss her.

Most of all I miss you Pavvie. I don't know when I lost you, if it was when we came to Hogwarts or when Mum died… if it's all my fault, if there was something I could have done. You're laughing and teasing Dean Thomas as I write this and you just look so happy.

I've always wanted to be you.

Perhaps that's part of the problem.

Padma.


	2. Dear Mr Ollivander

**On The Offensive**

_14th January 1989_

Dear Mr Ollivander,

My name is Miss Padma Patil and I am turning nine years old in two days. I am writing to you to ask whether I could get my wand early - it would be for my own protection.

I have a very good control of my magic, I've been able to cast spells on my twin sister for quite a long time now. If I had a wand I would be able to practice more and would be prepared for Hogwarts. I need to be prepared sir, if my time at a Muggle primary school has taught me anything it's that bullies always look for those that are weak.

They seem to think I am weak and I do not want to be weak anymore Mr Ollivander.

I'd be very grateful if you would consider it. I have already read all of the books in my house.

Yours hopefully,

Padma Patil

* * *

**AN**: This letter has been entered in the:

- **If You Dare Challenge** with prompt #97: _Nobody knows it like I do._

- The **Dumbledore's Army**** Boot Camp** with prompt #45: _Letter__**.**_

_**-**_** The Musical Terms Challenge **with prompt #34 - _Deciso_

_- _The **Writing Scripts Boot Camp** with prompt #31 - Question


	3. Dear Professor Lupin

**A Hopeless Infatuation**

_7th March 1993_

To My Knight,

I'll never send this letter, you'll never know of my feelings and I will spend the rest of this year waiting for the heartbreaking day when you leave me. I can keep it a secret from everyone else but not myself - I need to say it aloud somehow even if it's on paper written in an alcove of the Common Room at 3am.

I am in love with you.

It's not a teenage infatuation Professor Lupin, I have loved you for a while, ever since you taught my sister and I magical theory several years ago during the summer, you were our tutor and you have had a hold of my heart ever since.

You invited me for tea during your first week of teaching several months ago and my feelings for you have only escalated since I realised you remembered how I liked my tea - strong with only lemon - and that chocolate bourbons were my favourite biscuit.

You are the kindest man I know Professor and I think you are so brave, to teach us how to face a boggart and get us doing practical work, I feel alive every time I'm in your class. You were reading Rebecca by Du Maurier when I came to ask for extra work, a simple excuse to see you. I so desperately needed to see you.

You sat me down and we talked about the book... Maybe you didn't realise but I could barely breathe Professor. When we touched there was a spark, I know it. Did you feel it too? Our chemistry has such potential and as I sat there with you I felt as if you were looking straight into my soul.

I'll never send this because you'll tell yourself that I'm too young or that we don't know each other. Love is about getting to know one another Professor and I want to get to know you but I'll wait. When I'm older and you've gone grey and even more handsome - I'll tell you then.

I love you Professor Lupin. Forever and always,

Yours,

Padma Patil.  
A Ravenclaw 3rd year.

* * *

This letter has been entered in the:

- **If You Dare Challenge** with prompt #519 - Hidden Desire

- The **Dumbledore's Army**** Boot Camp** with prompt #3 - Knight

- **The Padma Patil Competition** - _write a Romantic drabble or one shot with Padma Patil as one half of the pairing._

- **The Musical Terms Challenge** with prompt #71 - Maestro

- The **Writing Scripts Boot Camp** with prompt #23 - Worship


	4. Dear Jesus

**Hoping For Help**

_19th November 1985_

Dear Mr. Jesus,

Can you get post in Heaven? Like Father Christmas? Mum says Father Christmas has got a special address but I don't know what to write on the envelope for you. I'll have to ask Nurse McEndry.

She was the one who thought I should write to you. She actually said pray, or that I should draw a picture but my green pencil needs sharpening and I'm better with words than I am with drawings. Pavvie's the one that's good at drawing. She draws cats wearing clothes really well, she drew one for Mummy in one of her 'Get Well Soon' cards we've been sending.

Anyway Mr. Jesus I'm not really sure how to go about this but I really want you to try and look after our Mummy. She's getting really sick and Pavvie doesn't think she's going to get better. She was yelling at Nurse McEndry yesterday when I came home.

I just want my Mummy to stop being sick. Her face is all screwed when we aren't looking and when we do she pretends it doesn't hurt. I gave her my hot water bottle to try and help.

Maybe you can? I've really prayed or anything, we're not like that at my house but Nurse McEndry said you could help.

So if you're not too busy Mr Jesus, try and help my Mummy please. I don't know if you're real but maybe you are and maybe you can help.

Padma Patil.

Age 5.

Brighton, England, UK.

* * *

This letter has been entered in the following competitions:

- The If You Dare Challenge with prompt #142 - See and Believe

- The Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp with prompt #47 - The Prophet

- The Writing Scripts Boot Camp with prompt #4 - Cat


	5. To Mr Gilderoy Lockhart

**Your Number One Fan**

_2nd July 1992_

To Mr Gilderoy Lockhart,

My name is Miss Padma Patil and I'm going into my second year at Hogwarts. I'm a Ravenclaw and am writing to you to say thank you very much for accepting the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.

Our teacher last year was rather incompetent, he barely taught us anything and as it turned out by the end of the year he was possessed by dark magic! I'm sure Sir that you would have done much more in his stead, you would have no doubt fought whatever possessed him similarly to what you did with the incident surrounding Elixir of Desperation in your latest biography. I have read all your books over and over and Sir I am just so impressed with all that you have done with your life.

You're a real inspiration and I have no doubt that you're going to make one of my least favourite classes suddenly incredibly interesting. I cannot wait to meet and be taught by you, I've been a fan of yours for a very long time so when I learnt you were becoming our teacher through an interview you did in the Daily Prophet I was completely overjoyed.

See you soon Sir.

Avidly yours,

Miss Padma Patil.

* * *

This letter has been entered in the following competitions/challenges:

- The If You Dare Challenge with prompt #709 - Clouded Mind

- The Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp with prompt #31 - Squeals

- The Writing Scripts Boot Camp with prompt #10 - Elixir.


	6. Dear Mr and Mrs Longbottom

**Our Warrior**

_3__rd__ October 1997_

Dear Mr. Frank Longbottom and Mrs. Alice Longbottom

You would be so proud of your son.

Things are getting extremely serious here at Hogwarts this year – our seventh year. He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named has taken over. We have Death Eaters as teacher and children are being tortured for a matter of homework and good grades. Things aren't any better in the Ministry either, it was in the Daily Prophet (which is now simply poorly written propaganda) and that Yaxley has become the head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The only qualification he has to his name is a special way with Dark Arts and spells.

It's dangerous and there seemed to be so little that any of us could do. Some tried to fight but most were too scared. Your son changed all of that Mr and Mrs Longbottom.

He's organised a resistance movement and he's gotten us ready to fight. It can't be an all-out war because we have to try and keep the younger students safe but that's alright, I've always been better at the more subtle side of things. Neville said he has plans of a possible retreat we may use to hide and survive in and tomorrow evening we've got our first mission.

He says he's just a normal boy trying to do the right thing but he's so much more than that. He's a leader, a warrior and I think I am rather in love Mr and Mrs Longbottom. Unfortunately he's already got a girlfriend – a lovely girl called Hannah Abbot who is a Hufflepuff, like you Mrs Longbottom – and so I can only hope to find a man like him one day.

If I, if any of us survive this year at Hogwarts and this war it will be because of Neville and I thought you should know.

He keeps a photograph of you both on your wedding day on his person at all time, he showed it to me earlier in the day. I think it's what motivates him.

He loves you very much. Thank you for inspiring him to be the man he's become.

Yours,

Padma Patil

* * *

This letter has been entered in the following challenges:

- The If You Dare Challenge with prompt #323 - Choose Your Side

- The Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp with the prompt #5 - Parents

- The Writing Scripts Boot Camp with prompt #6 - Yaxley


	7. Dear Professor Hagrid

**Unconventional**

_September 4__th__ 1993_

Dear Professor Hagrid,

Our class just finished and I'm feeling a little torn between amusement, enjoyment and worry since it was hardly conventional. Your class definitely was taught from a different angle, I wasn't really sure whether I wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures – it was mainly because Michael Corner is so interested in going into veterinary sciences that he's peaked my interest.

To have third years learning about Hippogriffs was very brave and fascinating, it's nice to see teachers who trust their class and whilst the class wasn't conventional (I don't think I took any notes.) it was refreshing and to have them right there, to not be learning about books – frankly sir I rather loved it.

It wasn't my favourite class but it was definitely new and I'm interested to see what your next class will be like. There are rumours that Draco Malfoy was attacked in your class but ours was fine, we Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs work together a lot better than the Gryffindors and Slytherins no doubt.

So Sir I don't think you deserve the bad reports you've gotten I simply think you need a little bit of refining.

Congratulations on your new post,

Padma. Ravenclaw 3rd Year.

* * *

**A/N:** This letter has been entered in the following competitions:

- The Writing Scripts Boot Camp: Hippogriff prompt #3

- The Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp: Creatures prompt #19

- The If You Dare Challenge: A New Angle prompt #350


	8. Dear Headmaster Dumbledore

**An Eternal Inspiration**

_4__th__ July 1997_

Professor Dumbledore,

I find myself still looking for you walking down the corridor or drinking your tea out of a flowery mug every morning.

The castle is in mourning and I do not mean simply its inhabitants. The building itself seems to be so sad, the doors creaking sound like cries, the portraits have all darkened and the suits of armour have barely made a sound. The ceiling of the Great Hall has been cast in cloud despite the fact that the true sky was blue yesterday.

I find myself remembering the first time I ever went to your office in my third year (when you had to speak to my sister and I concerning our Grandfather) and how you made Parvarti and I laugh by quoting Dr. Seuss.

"I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living." you said with a laugh and it was contagious.

How did this happen Headmaster? You were one of the cleverest men I will ever meet in my life and to say you have shaped my dreams and wishes is an understatement. I can only hope the years I have ahead of me are a fraction as fascinating and fulfilling as I'm sure yours have been.

I hope you rest in peace Sir and that you are exploring life's next great adventure. You will never be forgotten and you will always be one of the greatest men I have ever known.

Yours with love,

Padma Patil.

* * *

This letter has been entered in the following competitions:

- The If You Dare Challenge with prompt #445 - Dr Seuss

- The Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp with prompt #36 - Dumbledore

- The Writing Scripts Boot Camp with prompt #20 - Cloud


	9. Dear Mr Sorting Hat

**Sincerely Grateful**

_5th September 1991_

To The Sorting Hat:

I think I'd like to say thank you first of all sir.

Do I call you sir? You sounded like a man in my head and I think it would be best to be formal to a hat full of powerful magic which has existed for hundreds of years. Sir, thank you for putting me into Ravenclaw.

It is only my fourth day here at Hogwarts away from my family and yet In a way I already consider this common room draped in sky blue surrounded by the comforting smell of books home. Lisa – a girl in my year who sits next to me in History of Magic – asked me today if I was lonely, she's been suffering quite badly from homesickness see.

It felt bad to say 'No' but it was the truth. Ever since Mama I have lived in books and being at Hogwarts hasn't changed that. There's no Grandma here telling me to be more of a lady, that I shouldn't 'live with my head in the clouds' and there's no Granddad smelling like cigars yelling at the radio.

My sister's in Gryffindor but we're see each other every moment we can, she's missing home more than me so I'm trying to help her. I think you put her in the right house too, she's making friends there and enjoying it and I don't think she would have liked Ravenclaw. We're quiet here and everyone tends to do what they want to do, homework or reading or learning. Parvarti says lots of people play games and socialise in Gryffindor, I don't think I would have fit in there.

I'm the shy one.

Thank you for helping me find somewhere I belong. Thank you for helping my sister too, I think she struggled with the idea that we were going to be separate but I told her it was a good thing. We're learning to live and make different friends, do things that are right for us and no just things to be the same – and besides, we'll always be best friends. She's my sister, the person who knows me more than anyone and I know her more than anyone too. That's never going to change.

Secondly I asked Professor Binns about the founders and you, he said there was a rumour that you'd been gifted with elements of all the founders. Is this true? Professor Binns spoke of a rumour that once you held the Sword of Gryffindor that a warrior used when the castle was once in danger centuries ago. I don't think that is true, surely I'd have felt it when you were on my head? If the sword's been lost that is a shame.

I wish I could talk to you again. You must know so much.

Anyway sir, I just wanted to let you know that I am loving my first week at school and that I think is particularly down to your decision of where to put me. Thank you very much for making me a Ravenclaw.

Yours sincerely,

Padma Patil

* * *

This letter has been entered in the following challenges/competitions on the HPFC:

- The **Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp** with prompt #17 - Blue

- The **Sorting Hat Competition**

**- **The **If You Dare Challenge** with prompt #683 - 'Is it true that...?'

- The **Writing Scripts Boot Camp **with prompt #9 - Sorting Hat


End file.
